infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jyggalag Daedric Prince of Order
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2011-04-14T13:51:06 Word of advise Hi there. Just thought I'd drop by a note: Please get it right. You're making a mess out of things that were already in place, and I'm against that. I'm trying not to be a douche here, so please take this into consideration. That will be all. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Post Beast ideas I would love some ideas. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I got a group coming in, a Clone of Bertrand, Clones of Vermark 88, The Milita & The Corrupted Well I was planning on bringing back Sasha as a guardian of Empire City, and Alden is SO Dead he got cut up. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 04:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Umm idk about that, its a good idea though Thats a good idea, but I was thinking of having Kuo & Nix fighitng over Cole Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 16:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Why? That will just be anohter InFamous 1 moment. Its a good idea. But nah, anything else? Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Not bad idea. Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) umm can u put the ideas on the page, for some reason i cant view my Talk Page Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight! Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 05:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, about Sasha, not a terrible idea, its actually godd, and David? Which David, Cole's brother? Jedi Master Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 05:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh i remember now, huh I never thought of him, ill think about it. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:00, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh u got some AWESOME ideas. Nice. and No problem R u like an idea machine? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) np, hey Cole and the team just arrived in paris, we are no where near the final battle. Hey you know what would be funny, if some chic walked up to Cole and said they had a kid, and Cole is just like O_O I have no idea who you are, the girl just goes, Oh your not my ex. Hey i gotta go to bed, cya. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) James Kennedy Logan Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 06:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Night AWESOME man, lay them on me. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats good, but ya idk, if Cole has GOD powers, I think he could easily kill this Beast Huh I guess, but I need something to go on, wat do they do after they get into Paris? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok so let me see if i am following you, Cole walks into France, and he gets a call to go straght back to EMPIRE CITY, to save a chic who has a crush on Cole who tried to kill him? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Not bad Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 18:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm perhaps. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) How would that work, and wat would i have transfered? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, all David has is, Super Strenght(Cole already has), & Electricity absorbsion(Cole has) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:21, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but , SS and engery absorbsion is all that we have seen. That and identification power(or watever its called) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) like what? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thats ALOT of Powers! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 19:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) True. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 20:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) No no no, that one is not that bad. Oh ya, its a great idea man! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) K, You got some amazing ideas. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) NICE! Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 21:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Who? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) THATS AWEOSME! if He says yes you could email him InFamous 2 Post Beast and we could find out if is good enough. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC)